Blue Moon
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: England and France share a night together gazing at the moon. England's use of description becomes rather annoying. One-shot.


Author's Note: This was originally written for a contest on DA. Everyone who competed received an idiom, "an expression whose meaning is not predictable from the usual meanings of its constituent elements, for example kick the bucket or hang one's head." Mine was "Blue Moon," meaning a rare occurance. Just thought I'd give you some background knowledge. Enjoy!

* * *

Blue Moon  


With one arm resting on the back of the sofa and one leg over the other, England was trying to pass time by flicking through channels on the TV. It was roughly 7:35 in the evening and he was enjoying some alone time relaxing in front of the TV. He wouldn't be alone for long, which was why he was making the most of the time he had.

_"-so when you take the vegetables out, they should-"  
"-extraordinary creatures, they can hold their breath for an astounding-"  
"-have the chance to win £100-"  
"-listen, I didn't sleep with her if that's-"  
"-prices keep rising, so if you want to make the best of your investment-"_

England sighed as he channel-hopped. All these channels he had, yet there was still nothing to watch. Eventually he settled on his usual programme; BBC News 24. He closed his eyes and leaned his had back against the sofa, half listening to the news broadcast. Today hadn't been a particularly hard day, if anything it had gone quite quickly, however a certain close nation had pestered him all day for a visit. Phone calls, texts, emails; France had used them all, pleading and begging England to let him come over and stay the night.

Old habits die hard and England immediately refused and grew suspicious. Usually, such visits were planned a month in advance, considering both nations had a population to help govern. However France had stated that he was free and 'needed' to come over. England had rebuffed him yet again, but after the 25th phone call with no explanation in sight, he had finally agreed, if only for a quiet life and to stop France from making a scene.

Thus, France turned up at his doorstep with bags in hand and a smile on his face. He had brought a bottle of wine to share, so England hadn't complained that much. However, after an hour or so, France had disappeared, leaving only a small not saying, "_Back in 20 minutes. Some chairs in your back garden would be much appreciated. Merci! xxxx."_

Puzzled, England had done what France asked. That had been 45 minutes ago. He sighed again. Calls France's mobile had gone unanswered. England was considering going out to look for the nation himself.

"_...tonight's super moon. The nation is expecting to be one of the first to see this phenomenon, starting in Iceland and then crossing the Atlantic-"_

England opened his eyes as the words reached him. Super moon? He sat up to listen to the presenter, leaning forwards as he became more engrossed. Slowly the pieces of today's puzzle came together.

As if on cue, the door to England's home opened and France strolled in, bags on shopping in his hands and a cheerful tune on his lips.

"Bonjour Angleterre, I 'av returned!" France sang as England heard him set the bags of shopping down on the kitchen counter. England rose from his seat and made his way to France - closing his front door in the process, as France had forgotten.

He stood leaning against the doorframe, arms folded as he watched his old frenemy pull out various items from his excursion. He noted at least 3 more bottles of wine.

" 'Av you put 'ze chairs outside for me?" France asked, not looking up from his task.

"All this for a moon?" England asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say you wanted to see it?"

France had the grace to look a little flustered. "Well mon ami, what other reason would I 'av to come to your home?"

England scowled at that remark. "You couldn't wait an hour and see it at your own home?" he asked, gripping his arms tighter in annoyance.

"The moon is a symbol of love and, as 'ze nation of love, I should be the first to see it. Also, it would be 2 hours for me," France replied. His tone implied that his argument was a legitimate, logical concern. England thought up several replies, then stopped himself. It looked as if France had bought some expensive food for them... it would be a shame to waste it.

"Also, 'zis is such a fine opportunity for you and I to further cement our entente cordiale, non?"

"...Out."

"But-"

"Out now."

0O0

An hour and a half later, England and France were sitting in England's back garden, sipping wine and snacking on a few savoury dishes. France wore a satisfied smirk, which England pointedly ignored. One day he'd get the better of France's deft hands... and that technique he used to make England writhe in-

"Ah it is a beautiful sight mon ami," France commented, swirling his glass. England's thoughts lifted out of the gutter and focused on the big, bright orb in the sky.

"I must agree," he said. "A blue moon too."

"Hmm?"

"A blue moon," England repeated, sipping his wine.

"But it is white, not blue Angleterre. Do you need your eyes tested again?"

"I know it's not blue, you idiot," England snapped. "It's an idiom, a figure of speech."

"Oh you and your strange use of language," France sighed with a flip of his hair, "it borders on abuse."

England's eyebrow twitched. "Oh and you don't have any idioms that you use?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not as many as you do and certainly not one as silly as that. A blue moon, pfft!"

"Have you ever seen a blue moon? No. That's why the expression is used. A rare occurence, like a blue moon. It makes perfect sense."

"A silly phrase, why not simply say it is a rare sight? Calling a big, white moon a blue moon, it is enough to give someone a headache!"

The two nations continued to argue over linguistics well into the night, as the super moon continued to shine brightly in the sky. Who knew, maybe the next time the super moon came around, the two could have settled their dispute...

* * *

Author's Note part II: A few points to make...

1. France's accent is just awful. I'm sorry to any French speakers out there; next time I think I'll not try and make his accent noticable. You all know what he sounds like anyway, right? Sorry again France!

2. I didn't manage to see the super moon back in June, but I heard it was beautiful. 14% bigger and 8% brighter I believe it was, damn clouds blocked my view! I can't find any information, but my memory tells me that it started in Iceland then made it's way to the UK. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong...

3. The BBC stands for the British Broadcasting Corporation. It's what our TV licence funds. (Although I don't pay it, as I don't have a TV and I watch the news through my laptop. Have you seen the price of a licence lately? Extortion!)

4. Idioms are such fun! I love them! However, to alll you poor people learning English as a second language, I'm so sorry. It must be pure horror trying to fathom what we actually mean when we use idioms. But... they are so much fun! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
